


Mekakucity Actors AU

by LunerDreams



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Demons, M/M, i have no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunerDreams/pseuds/LunerDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU of Mekakucity Actors<br/>I suck at summary the intro explains it better</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro: Can skip if you want

Introductions

13+ is probably a good rating for this story. I'll will give warnings if there is a change.

So this in an AU of Mekakucity Actors.  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything  
All I do own is the plot for this story  
In this AU there are demons, Shintaro is a Half-demon.  
Notes:  
THIS IS Yaoi (male x male), and there is going to be some probable Yuri (Female x Female)  
So if you don't like DON'T read.

Half-demons: Wings and horns are smaller than full demons. Wing coloring is usually black.  
Full Demons: Wings are able to surround their body, larger horns. Wing coloring changes based on demon.

Demon mates: Demons have genders but thats not how they usually mate by. Usually it is based of if your a submissive or dominate demon. This dosen't mean the submissive are weak, their just are the reproducing partner of the relationship.  
A male is usually a dominate but they can be submissive too. A female is usually a submissive but can be dominate too.

Mate pairings:  
MD+MS MD+FS  
FD+FS FD+MD

Main pairings for story is: Konoha x Shintaro, Kuroha x Shintaro, and Haruka x Shintaro

ON TO THE STORY~~~


	2. ~1~

Shintaro was typing unnecessarily hard on his keyboard. The reason for this was quite simple really, his was going through his first mating system. Trying to focus on his computer screen and not the pulling felling in his gut. He had know that it had been coming he just wished he had know it would have been like this. He flopped on to the floor on his stomach in frustration. He also knew that this would last for a week or two, and by that time he probably be dead of frustration. He was unlucky because his demon side was stronger then his human side, unlike his sister. His sister could live a normal life just because her human side. Sighing he rolled onto his to his back forgetting about his wings till he was painfully on top on them.  
He yelped out in pain and sat up quickly glared at the part of the black wings he could see and said, "Stupid, good for nothing--"  
Shintaro sighed and decided to sleep off the frustrating feelings he was having. Waking up the next morning was probably the worst thing he had ever done. Now not only was the pulling feeling stronger, plus his head was ringing loudly. He didn't even want to get out of bed now. Shintaro tried to go back to sleep but before he could his cell phone started ringing. Trying to ignore it he put the pillow on top of him to block out the noise. That didn't work, and whoever was calling kept calling him till he finally picked it up.  
"Hello!?"  
"Shintaro you finally pick up!"  
"Mom?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why are you calling me?"  
"Well I wasn't able to call to yesterday to tell you about the mating season."  
"Mom I really--"  
"Sssh. First is the this tugging feeling in your stomach or a ringing in your head?"  
"Both?"  
"That would mean your a submissive demon!"  
"A what?"  
"It doesn't matter! Anyway I want you to follow that tugging felling you have in your stomach. That will take you to the nearest mating site."  
"Mom, I don't think you understand. I don't want a mate."  
"It doesn't matter if you want one or not! Just go there ok? I promise it will help with the ringing."  
"But--"  
"Bye Shintaro!" And with that his mom hung up.  
Shintaro glared at phone. He still didn't want to go, but if it helped with the ringing noise He would go. Shrugging on his red jacket over his wings he set out. As he stepped out of his apartment he winced at the bright sun light. He hadn't been out in a few days, and usually it was at night when he did.  
The feeling took him to the forest the was just out of town. I wonder how far it is... He thought. After going deeper into the woods he felt the ringing die down a bit. Walking a few more yards he came into a large clearing. In this clearing, demons were everywhere. By now the ringing and the tugging feelings were completely gone.  
He looked more carefully around the clearing and saw the there where demon and half-demons alike all looking for mates. Most looked around his age but there were some who looked older. There were fights also going over the submissive demons. Even some on the end of the clearing doing it. For him he still didn't want to be there. So he walked into the forest a bit, enough that he was out of sight from most the clearing. Climbed up a nearby tree, then positioned himself that the only you could see is that you went under the tree and looked straight up. After deciding that he's spot was good enough he carefully wrapped his body from the neck down in his wings and promptly fell asleep.

Konoha's POV:

I was here with my brothers (Kuroha, and Haruka) because our parents wanted us to find a mate we can share. Kuroha and Haruka just wanted to see if there where any good looking mates. So far Kuroha had sent 15 of them running. He didn't really seem into finding a mate. My other brother Haruka seems set on finding one for us. I, myself, haven't seen any demon that interest me yet.   
I turned to Kuroha and Haruka again they were fighting. Sighing I scanned the clearing again, but this time a see a demon wearing a red jacket who looked bored as he felt. I felt disappointed when the demon left the clearing. Then I had the idea to follow him. I was about to tell them what I was going to do but they were still fighting so I decided to go do it anyway.  
When I got close enough I saw it was a male demon. I'm pretty sure he was a half-demon too, based on the wing size. I watched him climb a tree and out of my sight but I couldn't help but think that he looked cute. Walking under the tree he had just climbed up I looked up and saw the he was asleep. I then had the urge to cuddle him.  
Unfortunately that's when I heard, "Konoha there you are!"

Normal POV:

Konoha turned toward his brothers and said in a monotone voice, "What?"  
"Why didn't you tell us where you went! We were worried!" Haruka said in a panicked voice.  
"You were, I say we just let this idiot do what he wants," Kuroha replied.  
"Can you please tell what your doing out here?" Haruka said ignoring Kuroha comment.  
Konoha didn't reply right away but instead pointed up and then said, "Cute." Confusing both his brother in the progress. They followed Konoha direction and looked up to see Shintaro asleep.  
"Did you follow them?" Haruka asked Konoha.  
Konoha nodded, Kuroha then said sarcastically, "What? You want them to be our mate?"  
Konoha didn't respond for a moment, then he nodded. Leaving he's brothers again confused. Konoha flew up to a branch that was next to the sleeping Shintaro and picked him up. Before dropping slowly to the ground. When he landed he sent the half-demon down in front of his brothers. Then walked back to their side.  
Shintaro slowly woke up after being moved. The wings covering most of body unfolded and stretched themselves. Now in a kneeing position he realized he wasn't in a tree any more. Looking around quickly he saw the three other demons watching him carefully.  
"What?" He said in annoyance.


	3. ~2~

"What?" Shintaro said annoyed and glared at the three demons.  
He guess that they were brothers based on that two of them looked almost alike if it weren't for the opposite colors schemes. When there was the third one had some resemblance to the other two. He seriously wasn't in the mood for this. Shintaro glanced around then realized he was on the ground.  
None of the three demons answer, they just look at him with interest. Then the one dress in black said, "Well, I do admit the Konoha did have a good eye with this one."  
"Huh?" Shintaro said confused.  
The two other turned their brother in surprise. "Really Kuroha?! You never agree to anything!" Said the cheerful black hair boy in the middle.  
"I admit it. I didn't agree," Kuroha.  
"Yes you did."  
"Did not!"  
"Did to!"  
Shintaro was now seriously confused to what was going on. While they were arguing Shintaro tried to sneak off. Konoha noticed Shintaro carefully moving away from them. Konoha didn't want that do happen so he quickly ran behind Shintaro than hugged him from behind. Which in turn pinned his arms and wings down.  
Shintaro was surprised by these actions and gave out a yelp. The two that been arguing turned to see Konoha had trapped the boy.  
"Oh! I forgot to ask you something!" The cheerfully demon then came up to him and asked, "What's your name?"  
"Um..."  
"Wow, you must be really stupid if you can't even remember your own name," the black one smirked.  
"I'm not stupid!" Shintaro glared at him before turning his head back to the cheerful one, "My names Shintaro. Now what are yours?"  
"Nice to meet you! I'm Haruka, the one whose behind you is Konoha and the mean one is Kuroha."  
"I see..." Shintaro didn't know how to continue for a moment then tried to turn his head to face Konoha and said, "Can you please let go?"  
"No."  
"EH! Why not?!"  
"Your fun to cuddled."  
"EH!"  
"Konoha, please let go. He might not listen if you don't,"Haruka said to his brother softly.  
"Fine." Konoha pulled away having a kicked puppy look. Which made Shintaro feel a bit guilty.  
"So... what did you want me to hear....?" Shintaro ask carefully.  
The three brothers didn't respond right away instead they just look at each other. Then Kuroha said bluntly, "We want you for our mate."  
Shintaro just stared as he processed the new information. The three brothers stared back.  
After a few more minutes of silence Shintaro said, "ha, ha, ha. About NO." After that he bolted off.  
Unfortunately Shintaro wasn't faster and was tackled by Haruka. Who pinned him to the ground on his stomach. Shintaro tried to use his wings to knock the boy off his back. Which only led his wings to be pinned down by the other two brothers. As much as he struggled it didn't really help just made him tried.  
Finally he gave up struggling (Much to the brothers relief so they let him stand up) he said, "What makes you think I want a mate."  
"Well.... you really don't have a choice," said Kuroha.  
"Why don't I?"  
"Because Shintaro your the only demon that all three of us have ever agreed on," Haruka replied.  
Shintaro tried to think of a way to get out of this, then it hit him. "You guys are dominates right?"  
"Yes," Konoha replied in monotone.  
"Well then.... this won't work," Shintaro lied with a smirk. If he could get them to believe that he was a dominate, then they would have to leave him alone.  
"Are you saying that your a dominate?" Konoha said with a hint of saddness.  
"Yes."  
They were silent for a moment then Kuroha smirked and said, "I believe your lying."  
"Am not, I'm dominate."  
"Why don't we test that then," Kuroha smirk widened.  
"Oh?"  
Kuroha didn't reply, and got three confused looks as he pulled something out of he pocket. Shintaro stiffened. What ever Kuroha was holding smelled really good, but he forced himself not to react. Kuroha held up what he was holding, which reviled a plant.  
Kuroha looked at Shintaro still with a smirk at said, "To dominates this has no smell, but to a submissive it's like catnip. Plus it effects strengthen the closer it gets."  
"I see! If Shintaro reacts that means he's a submissive," Haruka said happily.  
Kuroha slowly walked toward Shintaro his smirk some how growing. Shintaro knowing he was screwed if Kuroha got to close tried to run, again. And again he was caught from behind by Konoha and held there. Kuroha was now right in front on him and the smell was over powering. He could barely think now. He could feel his body relaxing against Konoha's.  
"Wow... that really does affect him," Haruka said.  
"Ha. Knew that he was lying," Kuroha said now looking at a relaxed and dazed Shintaro.  
"Now what?" Konoha said (not that he minded holding Shintaro).  
"We take him home, duh." Kuroha rolled his eyes as he said that.  
"We'll have to make sure he doesn't try to run after we get there though....."  
"Konoha can make sure of that, look at him, He's holding the half-demon like a plush toy."  
"Do you like it's safe for him to fly?" Konoha asked monotone while petting Shintaro.  
"Probably not.... But I think you'll be fine carrying him," Haruka replied.  
Konoha nodded, then the three brothers took off and started flying home.


	4. ~3~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the for some of the characters last names so deal with it.

Shintaro groaned into the pillow. He had a horrible headache and could barely move. He tried to open his eyes but it was too bright so he quickly closed them again. Groaning again he pushed his way father into the pillows. Wait.... Pillows? Shintaro was pretty sure he only had one pillow for his bed, yet this seemed like he in a stack of them.  
Shintaro again tried to open his eye's even though it made his headache worse. When his eye's finally got used to the light he looked around the room. It wasn't his. HIS room was small and darkly lit, but this room was much bigger with a gray/white theme. Being as alert as one can be with a headache he moved to the edge of the bed, which he could tell was a king sized one, and slid off. Only to almost fall on his face. Standing on shaky legs he made it over to a large circular mirror with a silver edge. Looking into the mirror he realized that he wasn't wearing his jacket and also noticed another accessory. It was necklace. The necklace was a black band wrapped two times around his neck and a dark blue stone rest below his collar bone.  
He tried pick up the stone but realized he couldn't. He then tried to take the necklace off by untwisting the black band. That didn't work. Looking around the room again he noticed large glass doors on the right side of the room. Opening them up he was greeted by the harsh sunlight. Squinting Shintaro walked on to a white marble balcony. After his eye's adjusted to the outside light he looked out in awe. What he saw was a large expanse of hedges and lawns that ended at a thick forest.  
"Where the f*ck am I?" Shintaro asked out loud.  
Deciding to look around more he went back into his room and across the room to large dark gray painted doors. He opened them stuck his head out before walking into the hallway. Slowing and careful he moved the a hallway then took a right. He continued going in random directions until he was hopelessly lost. Hearing voice nearby Shintaro got ready to bolt if they came his way. Thankfully thought they a corner before his hallway. But not before he heard,  
"The princes finally found one!"  
"About time to."  
Princes? The only Princes he knew about were the one from the four noble families, Northstar, Amory, Pratten, and Vorce. He was also pretty sure the only family that didn't have a prince was the Vorce family. He was also pretty sure that one family had, had triplets. 'Triplets.... large house/mansion.... Oh crap,' Shintaro thought. He was in one of the noble family mansions, but he didn't know which one. With this new knowledge it made him even more motive to get out of there.  
After winding thought the halls more he finally made it to two oak doors that doubled him in height. He pulled open one of the doors to revile the outside. He admittedly ran out and closed the door only to run into someone.  
"What are you doing here kid?" Said the person.  
Looking up at the person Shintaro saw it was a older man with white wispy hair and a slight hunch.  
"Um....." Shintaro couldn't think of anything.  
"Hmm? What cat got your tongue?" The old man ask in a joking manner.  
"I was sent to get something from the garden house." Shintaro said trying to cover his pause.  
The old man eyed him carefully making almost believe that the old man had seen through his lie.  
That was before he gave a gruff laugh and said, "You must be new here."  
"Y-yep, I'm new here alright."  
"That explains why your so turned around!" the man turn him so he was facing parallel to the house, then the old man continued, "Head that way for a while till you get to the end of the house then turn left! You can't miss it!" Then hurried off.  
Shintaro let out a sigh of relief when disappeared from sight. Now being extra carefully he move to follow the directions that he had been given. After a minutes he saw a large shed near the edge of the of the property. Looking around he darted over to the shed. Check around again he then moved carefully to the back of the shed. The forest that was surrounding the property was now only a few yard in front of him. He moved forward quickly wanting to get out of there. That was before he ran into a solid wall.  
"What the-?" Shintaro moaned.  
Looking to see what he ran into he saw a light blue circles doing a ripple affect before fading way. Shintaro felt some again warm of his neck. Looking down he saw that the blue stone was now glowing a bright blue. Standing up he slowing got closer to the 'wall', but when he put his hands out they hit nothing.  
"What are you doing?" a voice said.  
"KA!" Shintaro yelled startled.  
Turning to face the voice his saw it was Konoha. With his cocked in question and holding an ice cream cone. They stood there, silence hung in the air. After a few minutes Shintaro decided that this was awkward and decided to get out of there. Spreading his wings he about to take off before being grabbed from behind by none other then Konoha. Shintaro struggled in his grip. Konoha not wanting to lose just tightened his grip and said,  
"We should go back."  
Shintaro didn't struggle on flight back, but pouted about being carried bride's style. Even when they got back to Shintaro's room Konoha did not let go. Then claiming he wanted to sleep he pulled Shintaro on to the bed with him. And held him there with his arms wrapped tightly around Shintaro's waist. Shintaro almost went to sleep to after while later but then the two other brothers brusted into the room.


	5. ~4~

The two brothers burst in startling Shintaro enough to escape Konoha's grasp. Only to be tackled by Haruka.  
"SHINTARO!~" He cried happily while tackling Shintaro flat on the bed.  
"What!" Shintaro replied annoyed.  
"Why did you try to run away?"  
"Huh?"  
"Idiot we know you tried the necklace sent us the message," Kuroha said.  
The room was silent for a bit. The sheets started to move signaling the Konoha had woken up. Who then proceeded to latch on to Shintaro. Shintaro was now feeling very uncomfortable with Haruka on of him, pinning him down, and with Konoha on his right hold his arm and wing pinned down. Struggling Shintaro started to rapidly wave his free arm and wing. Kuroha sighed and quickly pinned his left side down. Shintaro feeling even more uncomfortable now that he could barely move. Then Haruka decided to lay down him.  
"Um...... w-what are you doing?"  
Haruka didn't say anything, he just settled down so his chin was resting on Shintaro's chest. Konoha and Kuroha settled down on the sides while keeping his arms pinned and basically laying on his wings. He was now glad there where so many pillows or this would hurt like hell.  
"Again what are you doing?" Shintaro said a bit louder.  
"We're getting ready to sleep, idiot," Kuroha replied.  
"HUH!"  
"Well it normal for one to share their bed with their mate," Haruka smiled at Shintaro.  
"B-but--"  
"Shut up or I will use that plant thing again," Kuroha replied harshly.  
And it did shut up Shintaro. And slowly he went to sleep.

 

******TIME******SKIP**********

Shintaro slowly opened his eyes to find himself alone with Kuroha. Shifting out of the still sleeping grasp of Kuroha sat on the side of the bed.  
'Maybe I can try to get out again,' Shintaro thought to himself.  
Moving to the door he tried to push open the doors. But they didn't move. He then tried to pull the doors open, but when that didn't work he decided they were broken. He moved outside on to the balcony, and was about to fly off when he ran into something. He fell to the ground with a thump and looked up to see what he had ran into. It was the same ripple effect but was green this time. Shintaro huffed in annoyance.  
"Heh, you wouldn't get out no matter now many times you did that," a voice said from behind him.  
Shintaro quickely turned to see Kuroha. Then backed away. He didn't no know what to think of the black brother. So Shintaro wanted to keep his distance. Kuroha approached him and smirked as Shintaro backed away.  
"What is it Shintaro? Are you scared?" Kuroha gave out a sinister chuckle then said in Shintaro silence with a smirk, "You should."  
Kuroha continued to walk toward Shintaro until he was in Shintaro's face and Shintaro was pushed up against the railing of the balcony.  
A hissing noise sounded through the air. Shintaro then felt something start to slither up his arm. He turned his head slightly to see what it was. And was greeted by a black andaconda slowly moving up.  
"What not much of a snake fan?" Kuroha commented.  
The snake reached his sholders and started to wrap itself around his neck.  
"KUROHA!"  
Kuroha signed and took the snake off the terrified submissive demon.  
"What, I was just having some fun with him."  
"First of all it looked like you were about to kill him, second Dad will be here in one hour." Haruka said and pulled Shintaro out of Kuroha's grasp.  
"And why should care?" Kuroha replied in a bored tone.  
"I saw talking more to Shintaro on the last one. We have to get him ready."  
The two brother continued to quarrel while Shintaro was still stuck on the thought of them having a Dad.


End file.
